Another Look
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Inspired by a picture on deviantart.  My first published work.
1. Why Are you?

Another Look Chapter 1 by ~Tatsurou-sanAnother Look A Teen Titans Fan Fic Chapter 1 "Why Are You...?"  
>...takes place near the end of the episode "Birthmark"...<br>Everyone had just gotten back to the tower after Slade's assault. No one knew exactly what had happened, and Raven didn't have a chance to change before she began to explain...sort of.  
>"I-I'm not sure why Slade was after me..." Raven said in a quiet voice, not meeting anyone's eyes.<br>"Don't worry, Raven," Robin said solemnly. "We'll figure this out later. First, you shoul get some rest, you've been through a lot today."  
>"Yes, dear friend," Starfire said, her eyes full of unshe tears for the friend who was closer to her than a sister. "You must have endured much. I am very sorry of the events that took place."<br>"Yeah," Cyborg spoke up, his voice full of fraternal concern. "I'm sorry that your birthday turned out like this, too."  
>Beast Boy was watching Raven's face. He was being very quiet, which was unusual for him. As he watched, suddenly his eyes flicke downward. His eyes went wide.<br>"Dude!" he proclaimed, his voice suddenly loud in the silence, "why are you almost naked?"  
>Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg glared at him for his seeming insensitivity. Raven's reaction, however, once she got over her embarrasment, was rather typical.<br>*CRASH!*  
>Beast Boy found himself skipping across the ocean like a stone after being propelled telekinetically through a window. Again. This time, however, he made much more haste in returning. Turning himself into an albatross, his wings seized enough air to slow himself down, then he became a olphin to swin back as fast as he could. Once he reached the island, he climbed out of the water and shook himself off. Seeing the air was too dead an dark for avian flight, he turned himself into a bat and flew up through the open window. Arriving in the common room, he changed back.<br>"Dude," he demanded of Cyborg, "where's Raven?"  
>"She went to her room, and she wanted to be-HEY!" Beast Boy had already taken off for Raven's room.<br>In her room, Raven had finished cutting her hair an was changing into a new leotard when she heard a sudden banging on her door. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."  
>"It's me, Rae."<br>At the sound of the nickname she hated, her temper reached a fast boil. "Beast Boy, after what happened earlier, you have five seconds to leave before I throw you into a dimension of absolute agony!"  
>There's quiet for a few seconds, followed by Beast Boy, in a voice almost too quiet to hear, asking, "Did he hurt you?"<br>Raven is stunned. She doesn't know what to think or say, so she asks, "What?"  
>"Slade...did he...hurt you?"<br>The emphasis he put on the question, an the overwhelming feelings of concern coming from him, made her realize the real meaning of his earlier question. *Oh Azar, he thought Slade had...*  
>"Slade got hold of powerful magic somehow, Beast Boy," she reassured him. "Mine reacted to it, and the reaction caused my hair to grow and a wardrobe malfunction. It happens," she said glibly.<br>A little too glibly, it turned out. "Your hair grew? Dude, how'd I miss that?" He laughs a little, and Raven smiles to herself. "...but that's not all that happened, is it?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Raven, your eyes were filled with fear, pain, and sadness earlier. You almost never show emotion, so whatever happened must have been really serious, a lot more so than just a magical reaction."

"Raven, whatever happened, it obviously hurt bad, but you don't have to face it alone. You should never have to face anything alone. I'm here for you, always."  
>"Beast Boy..."<br>She suddenly felt a strange surge of emotion from him. One she almost coul identify, but before she could it was actively suppresed, the supression accompanied by...fear? And the same overwhelming concern for her from before? What was going on?  
>"Raven...whatever it is, you can tell me."<br>"Beast Boy..." It was all too much on top of everything. She couldn't deal with it just now. "I'm really tired. I need to get to bed."  
>"Okay Raven. Sweet dreams." She hear him turn aroun. "And, for what it's worth, Happy Birthday." She hears him hea for his room. She goes to lay down and starts to drift off. <p>


	2. A different End part 1

Chapter 2 A Different End, part 1 -I dreamed I was missing-  
>-You were so scared-<br>-But no one would listen-  
>-'cause no one else cared-<br>Raven woke with a start. The dreams had been getting so much worse recently. She saw the approach of the end of the world. She saw her friends die. She saw her father's gleeful triumph. But part of it confused her.  
>*Why does it hurt so much...when I see Beast Boy die?* She shakes her head, as much to clear it of these thoughts as the pain they bring.<br>-After my dreaming-  
>-I woke with this fear-<br>-What am I leaving-  
>-When I'm done here-<br>She knew this would be the last time she dreamed, though. Today was the last day. Today was the end of the world.  
>-So if you're asking me-<br>-I want you to know-  
>Beast Boy was up early, for a change. He didn't know why, but he felt like taking an early flight this morning to see what the world looked like. Getting back some time after sunrise, he discovered he wasn't the only one trying an unusual early morning activity. Raven was mixing pancake batter. Flying in through the open window, he changed back.<br>"Making breakfast?" he asked.  
>Raven nearly dropped the bowl.<br>"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
>Raven gives him a look. "This was supposed to be a surprise for everyone."<br>Beast Boy grins at her. "I'm plenty surprised. I didn't know ou even knew how to cook."  
>Raven doesn't meet his eyes as she mumbles, "There's a first time for everything."<br>There's silence for a while, until she looks up at him. He's giving her a quiet smile, no teeth showing. "Would you like some help?"  
>Raven meets his eyes. "I wanted to do this for everyone."<br>"But I LIKE helping, Rae-Rae!"  
>-When my time comes-<br>-Forget the wrong that I've done-  
>-help me leave behind some-<br>-reasons to be missed-  
>Raven rolled her eyes slightly. Despite the nickname, which she had to mightily fight the urge to correct him on, she knew how true that was. "Okay. I guess I could use the help. I don't really know what I'm doing."<br>As she turned back to the stove, she stopped. He hadn't moved, and his aura was confused. Suddenly, she knew what he was waiting for. Looking back over her shoulder, she said, "And don't call me Rae-Rae."  
>With a huge grin, he came forward to help.<br>Breakfast was a huge success.  
>-And don't resent me-<br>-and leave me feeling empty-  
>-keep me in your memory-<br>-leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest-  
>The day was going quite well. They'd been to the mall. They went for pizza. Then Plasmus showed up.<br>-Don't be afraid-  
>-I've taking my beating-<br>-I've shed, but I'm me-  
>Raven dealt with him swiftly, not wanting to waste any tim with her friends, since there was so little left.<br>At the park, when she heard Beast Boy cry out, she nearly ripped something in half, only to see he was making a fuss over a penny.  
>-I'm strong on the surface-<br>-not all the way through-  
>Then she made her mistake. She acted too out of character with her willingness to enjoy anything her friends wanted to do. They knew something was wrong. Then it happened.<br>-I've never been perfect-  
>When the light was gone and the symbols appeared, she found Robin on one side and Beast Boy on the other. She knew it was time. She told them what was happening.<br>-But neither have you-  
>Cyborg carried her back to the tower.<br>-So if you're asking-  
>-I want you to know-<br>They took her down to the room they had prepared for this day. As long as she stayed here, they said, she'd be safe from Slade and her father. They didn't understand what they were up against. They also didn't care.  
>-When my time comes-<br>-Forget the wrong that I've done-  
>-help me leave behind some-<br>-reasons to be missed-  
>They were going to fight Slade and her father to protect her. They had no idea what they were getting into. They also didn't care.<br>Beast Boy was the last to leave. He ran back and took her hand.  
>"It's okay, Raven." His eyes were full of emotion. There was something different about him. He seemed suddenly more sure of himself. "We'll make it. All we need is a little luck..." he took his hand away, and she saw he'd given her the penny he found earlier, the one he claimed was lucky, "...and a whole lotta love.<br>-Don't resent me-  
>-And when you're feeling empty-<br>-keep me in our memory-  
>-leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest-<br>She stared at him, not comprehending what he was saying. He stared into her eyes then, and explained.  
>"In case I don't make it, never forget..." He suddenly surged forward and gave her a passionate kiss right on the mouth. He pulled away before she had time to even realize what he had done. "...I love you." And he turned and ran to the battle, but not before she saw the tears start to fall.<br>-Forgetting all the hurt inside-  
>-you've learned to hids so well-<br>She fell to her knees, then onto her butt. Realization suddenly washed over her. Now she knew why the dreams hurt so. Everything made sense now. She began to collapse inside. Her world was ending, and it had nothing to do with her father.  
>-Pretending someone else can come-<br>-And save me from myself-  
>He told her because he didn't expect to survive. He didn't intend to. He meant to die for her. The sounds of battle, her father's taunts, none of it even regisered as this realization washed over her. Then she stood up.<br>She couldn't let it happen.  
>-I can't be who you are-<br>The battle had gone on for some time when she made it outside. The battle ended when she did though. Her magic protected her friends as she made her way to the place of the ritual, despite her friends attempts to stop her.  
>-When my time comes-<br>-Forget the wrong that I've done-  
>-Help me leave behind some-<br>-Reasons to be missed-  
>She climbed to the top of the platform. She could hear her friends...and him...calling out to her, begging her to stop. She could feel them banging on the shield she had erected to keep them at bay. But she couldn't stop now. There wasn't any other way...right? Wasn't this destiny? Fate?<br>She performed the ritual.  
>-Don't resent me-<br>-And leave me feeling empty-  
>-Keep me in your memory-<br>-Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest-  
>The magic began to work. Nothing could stop it now. As the power began to flow, her mind looked back on all she would lose.<br>-Forgetting all the hurt inside-  
>-You've learned to hide so well-<br>Suddenly her mind was overcome by images not from her memory, but her imagination. Visions of what might have been. Dreams of what she could have had. The pain of the magic was suddenly nothing compared to the pain of what she had thrown away.  
>-Pretending someone else can come-<br>-And save me from myself-  
>She didn't want to die. She didn't want it to end. She wanted another chance. The penny was still in her hand, the taste of him was still on her lips. Deep inside, she clung to those sensations, their tantalizing promise. She clung to life. She clung to hope.<br>She clung to love.  
>-I can't be who you are-<br>As the magic consumed her, the pain became unbearable. As she felt her mind fade, she tilted her head back.  
>And screamed.<br>-I can't be who you are- 


	3. A different end part 2

Chapter 3 A Different End, Part 2 -recommended music for chapter, "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace Beast Boy sat in the wasted landscape, not really seeing it. Raven was gone. Everything else was just vague impressions as his mind tied to deal with the unthinkable.  
>Deep inside him, he wasn't alone in his grief. The Beast howled in agony at the loss of his chosen. The deep, keening sound in the depths of his mind seemed the only real thing in the world at that moment. As the sound subsided, he heard his friends approach. He heard Starfire asking Robin what they should do.<br>In an instant, as though that question were a release, his mind snapped into absolute focus. The pain and grief were shouldered aside, to be dealt with later. In its place came rage. He would share this pain with the one who caused it. He stood up.  
>"I'm going to kill Trigon." His voice was deadpan, with barely any life to it. He turned to the others. "Who's with me?"<br>They stepped back from him, seeming frightened.  
>*What's gotten into Beast Boy?* Cyborg was thinking, watching his friend carefully.<br>*Why does friend Beast Boy sound so...dead?* Starfire thought in fear bordering on grief.  
>*...He sounds like Raven used to...* Robin thought, ready to take Beast Boy down for his own good if neccessary.<br>"Well?" Beast Boy asked, looking from one to the other.  
>"An interesting plan," a voice said behind him, as he spun to face Slade, "but doomed to failure.<br>"YOU!" Beast Boy's rage took over, and he slammed Slade against a rock outcropping, ready to rip him to shreds. "YOU DID THIS!"  
>"Don't be foolish. I was only the catalyst. It was-"<br>"I'm going to rip you apart, Slade. Then I'll do the same to your master."  
>"That won't do your friend Raven very much good."<br>Dead silence. For 3 seconds.  
>"Raven's dead. I saw...I heard her die..."<br>"Not completely. Some part of her may have survived the spell."  
>Beast Boy dropped Slade, sinking to his knees. She might still be alive. Could it really be? He heard Slade and the others discussing, but didn't really listen. Finally, he clung to hope, and his eyes turned white.<br>His vision changed. He wasn't looking at the landscape anymore. He was using ALL of his senses to find any possible trace of Raven, anything he could track. He saw traces on himself and each of his friends, but they weren't enough. Then he saw the penny.  
>Picking it up, he examined it. In his mind, he saw her magic imbuing it. From it, he saw a trail, leading into the distance. He knew. She lived still. Turning, he saw Slade. He saw the death inside his skin. He saw the glow of the ring on his finger. It was pushing back the demon power that infused the area.<br>Interrupting the conversation as they were deciding what to do, Beast Boy spoke up. "I'm going after Raven."  
>Everyone turned to stare at him. Slade chuckled. "A nice sentiment, but you need me to lead you, and I'm not going anywhere with an animal."<br>There was a green blur and a snap, and everyone was staring at the bloodless stump of Slade's arm. Beast Boy worked the ring off of the finger and slipped it onto his own. He tossed the hand back to Slade.  
>"You can stay here then." Beast Boy set off, following the trail his senses showed him.<br>Slade reattatched his arm, then followed as the other Titans prepared to distract Trigon. Slade watched Beast Boy carefully, thinking, *Perhaps I had sought out the wrong Titan to become my apprentice to begin with...* 


	4. A Different End part 3

Chapter 4 A Different End Part 3 She waited, hiding in the darkness. Her mind was blank, but it shouldn't be. She didn't know what was happening, but there was something very wrong.  
>Who was she hiding from?<br>*The bad man.*  
>*My father.*<br>Both those thoughts felt right, but that didn't make sense just now. Her father was bad? That felt right. Did that mean she was bad, too? She felt tears in her eyes, but certainty swept them away. She wasn't bad. If she were, then noone would be coming to save her, and someone was. She knew that. How did she know that? Who was coming to save her?  
>Was it...her prince? That felt right, somewhat. Yes, her prince was coming to rescue her from her evil demon father. That sounded right. Any minute now, her green prince would appear to sweep her off her feet, and...<br>Green Prince? Her prince was green? Why was he green? Was he a frog? She seemed to remember her prince was a frog...sometimes? Wait, she knew this one. She would kiss him, and then he would save her.  
>Hadn't she done that already? No...he had kissed her. She hadn't kissed him back. Why hadn't she?<br>...Someone was coming. Her prince? Her father? Someone scary? She ran and hid, watching. Then she heard the voice. A voice filled with concern, affection, and a desperate hope.  
>"Raven? Raven, answer me please!"<br>She saw him. Her prince. He had come to save her. She ran to him. When he saw her, he knelt and scooped her up in his arms. ...was he always so much bigger than her? She looked at him for a while.  
>"What's wrong, Raven?"<br>"...aren't you supposed to be a frog?"  
>He looked at her for a while, then cracked up laughing. The laughing had a desperate relief to it.<br>"I can be, for you," he said, once he reclaimed his breath, and in a moment he became one.  
>She looked down at him. "You...you came to save me."<br>He changed back. "Of course I did, Rae. Now come on," he scooped her up onto his back. "Let's get you out of here."  
>As he climbed the walls, other things started to come back to her. Her friends, her last moments. Her closeness to him brought the memories back. Then the questions came.<br>"You...you were going to die for me, weren't you?"  
>He was silent for a while. "...Yes, if it came to that."<br>"Why?"  
>"...Because I didn't want to live without you."<br>They climbed on in silence.  
>"...What you said...when you kissed me. Did...did you mean it?"<br>"Don't ever doubt it for a moment, Rae."

"And it's been true since the day I met you."  
>"But...what about Terra?" She flinched inwardly at asking that.<br>"A mistake."  
>"What?"<br>"...For a long time, after I became green, I was certain I'd never find anyone to care about me. No matter how many people were around me, I always felt alone. I didn't think...I could ever be loved, so I told myself I wouldn't love, to spare myself the pain. Can you imagine?"  
>"...I don't have to."<br>"Oh. Well...that all changed when I met you. You were beautiful, dark, mysterious...I fell for you at first sight, and the more I learned about you, the harder I fell. Remember when I wound up in your mind?"  
>"Mmhmm..."<br>"Well, what I saw of you in there...that brief glimpse of what you kept hidden...I couldn't bear to even imagine the pain you lived with every day. I wanted to be the one to take your pain away. But it seemed, no matter how much I wanted to be there for you, you just pushed me away. I began to think...that you would never let me in. It was more than I could bear."  
>"...Beast Boy..."<br>"And then Terra came. She was pretty, I guess, in her own way. She was rough and tumble, she laughed at even the stupidest of my jokes. And...she made me feel like I was worth loving. I thought she loved me. And...after everything I'd been through...at that point I'd have given anything...just to believe that someone loved me. I guess..."  
>"...she was your Malchior?"<br>Beast Boy winced at the comparison. "Yeah...something like that."  
>"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I never meant to hurt you. I...I thought I wasn't worthy of you. I thought I was protecting you, when I pushed you away."<br>"Well, let's make a promise then." He set her down. THey were almost to the surface.  
>"A promise?"<br>"Yeah." He held his right hand out to her, pinky extended. "A promise to never shut the other out, to never push them away, to never leave their side. Pinky swear."  
>Raven stared at him for a while, looking into his eyes, finally recognizing the emotion she'd felt from him before, the emotion filling the both of them now.<br>Love.  
>She linked her pinky with his. "It's a promise." <p>


	5. A Different End part 4

The Titans are still trying to fight Trigon. A futile effort. Without the witch, they are helpless against his might. What little bit of power she gave them is collapsing before his might. Soon they'll fall before him, and that will be the end of the Titans.  
>The crystal brushes against me in its belt pouch. My ace in the hole. Even if Trigon defeats the Titans, defeats his daughter, as long as I have this, he won't get the world, and the more he fights, the more certain his banishment will become.<br>I wonder who he's aiming at now? Ah, the green boy has returned with the witch. She's smaller than she was. It looks like something's changed between them.  
>Here comes the blast. It looks like he sensed it coming, since he tossed her away from him before...Ah, there's the interesting form. No animal of this world, an far more powerful than any mortal has a right to be. And he was trying to catch the spell in his claws? A futile effort...<br>Or perhaps not. He seems to have managed it. He's gripping raw magic in his bare hands. That shouldn't be possible, but he's managing it. What's he doing now? It looks like...he is! He's trying to tear the weave of the spell apart, and it looks like he's working! If he pulls it off, the backlash of the magic will severely damage Trigon, weakening him enough to possibly force him to withdraw.  
>It seems Trigon saw it to. And unfortunately for the Beast, his strength is not enough to fight physics completely, and a size 300 foot slamming him into the pavement really has to hurt. And now the spell hits him when he can't block. He reverts. A pity, I thought he might win.<br>A scream. The witch. Ah, Raven, there you are, calling your power back to you. It seems it's pushed the destruction back as well, weakening your father's hold on this world. Will you banish him now? It's well within your power, and will solve your problem.  
>A spear of magic? That is not the form of banishment. Banishment is a wave. A spear...that's an attack. What do you plan to do, and...why does Trigon hold the magic back so desperately?<br>Ah...now I see. I recognize the working now. A death spell. It's not enough for you anymore just to send him back where he came from. You intend to kill him. But you should know your magic is not strong enough to kill him in a frontal assault, and he's not about to lay down and die quietly. Where will you get the extra power? The black fire of your magic is already waning.  
>Wait...that fire spilling from your eyes and mouth to enter the spell...whit, sooty fire that leaves an after image against the eyes...I know that fire. It seems you are truely determined to finish this once and for all. Every little bit of this fire that joins your spell amplifies it immensely and pushes it further towards Trigon. But how much of this fire will you burn to bring his final downfall?<br>Well...it seems you were ready to go all the way. That was the last of your fire you poured into your spell...and it turned the trick. The spear of your magic punched through Trigon's last defense, and snuffed out his life. But it has cost you yours, hasn't it?  
>Your friends call out to you, not realizing what you've done. The green one especially, as he runs to catch you as you fall. How does he see you now? Like an angel cast out of heaven, her wings broken, never to fly again? How deliciously ironic.<br>How will he handle it? His parents...Terra...and now you...everyone he's ever thought to love has died for him. How will it change him, realizing this? How much longer will he be able to fight the darkness inside him, without your light to aid him. To think, you a child of darkness were the light of this boy's world.  
>Goodbye, Titans. I will return someday...when my Apprentice is ready for me. <div> 


	6. A Different End part final

She's falling. And I can do nothing.  
>The little guy manages to cath her, while all I can do is stand there and watch.<br>She's like my little sister. I'm supposed to protect her. I told her she would be safe. But there was nothing I could do. There's still nothing I can do.  
>She was supposed to live. We were supposed to save her. But instead, she died to save us.<br>Buddy, there's nothing you can do. There's nothing any of us can do.  
>Seeing him hold her like that, I see now what they had. How often had I teased him that he might feel something for her? How often did I taunt him about what might happen if he made a move. I should have done more...for both of them. But now it's too late. I've failed.<br>Even the animal inside him knows. It's come out now, to howl its grief. We should have known: no part of him could ever have brought her harm, because every part of him loved her.  
>What are you looking for now? There's nothing to find. Her vitals are flat. She's gone.<br>No, man. Not the white fire. That took her from us, don't you start using it to. Even magic can't raise the dead.  
>What are you slashing at, around her body? Are you trying to preserve her? Make her body eternal after her soul has left it? Don't such spells need more than just a single swipe over the body? Are you attacking something there?<br>Dude, resce breathing won't help now. She's gone...beyond our reach...she's-  
>She's breathing.<br>She lives.  
>You brought her back. She's opened her eyes.<br>And still, all I can do is stand here.  
>Twice she fell, and twice she has risen, and I still did nothing. As she puts her arms around you, all I can think of is how you did what I could not.<br>But then again, that's my nature, isn't it? Half-man, half-machine. Half-hero, half-failure. Just a-  
>"Yo! BB! PDA, dude! Get a room why don't you."<br>You look up from her to smirk at me, then grin as you lift her up into your arms, and carry her bridal style back to the tower. In her white robe, it looks so picturesque.  
>Maybe it's enough for me, right now, to be your family. To be your friend.<br>...And to tease you about this unmercilessly as often as possible! BOOYAH! 


	7. Story Time

Story Time ... ... ...  
>It was a little while after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. Many of the Titans were still crashin at the tower. Some had left, but others wanted to stay, some on a more permanent basis. A few of these were immediately deemed Raven's responsibility. Not that she really minded. ...Except at bedtime.<br>"Want story! Want story! WANT STORY!"  
>"Timmy, don't you remember the last story I told you? It didn't go so well," Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, her white robe rustling.<br>"I don't know. It wasn't so bad," Melvin said thoughtfully. "It had a happy ending."  
>"Melvin...I don't know how to tell good stories...and I'd rather not give you nightmares with a really scary one."<br>"So tell them a fairy tale," came a voice from the door.  
>Beast Boy walked in. He had helped Raven on occasion with the kids since they came to stay at the tower, and hey had apidly grown almost as fond of him as they were of Raven. Only almost.<br>Raven smiled at Beast Boy, but then scowled. "I don't DO fairy tales, you know that."  
>"You never know until you try. How about I start one, and then you pick up where I leave off?"<br>Without waiting for her to answer, he began.  
>"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful dark princess with great power that she struggled to control. Her power was so great that, if she lost control, she feared harming those she cared about. To prevent this, she locked herself away, in the hopes that she would not bring harm to anyone. However, she was of pure heart, and her friends could not bear her self imposed imprisonment, so through great effort, they gently brought her out of seclusion and back to the world, to them. She soon found that the world held too much joy to hide from, and after all, what is life without a little risk."<br>Raven looked at him for a while. "You know, with a little embellishment, that's a fairy tae all on its own."  
>"Yeah, I guess so." He turned, and saw the kids were listening with rapt attention. "Time for you to pick it up, Rae."<br>Raven thought for a while, then decided how to continue.  
>"Then one day, her father came. He was a being of great power and hunger, and he spoke in her dreams. He demanded of her, 'GIVE ME THE WORLD.'" She said this last in a deep, scary voice. "She knew she was not strong enough to fight him, and eventually, he would win. However, she decided to try to enjoy what time she had left with her friends. But when the day came when he sought to rise, he discovered er friends knew, and had made preperations, to protect her from her father."<br>She gazed at Beast Boy for a time before continuing. "Amongst her friends, the dark princess had a light prince. He brought her great joy, though she often denied it. When her friends went to battle her father's forces, leaving her in safety, her pince took that moment to show her why he had done so much."  
>Without even thinking about it, she touched her lips. "With a single kiss, the prince confessed the emotions he had long kept hidden. The realization of this emotion stunned the princess, and she was nable o stop him from going to battle. After a time, as her father contined to demand she come to him, she realized why her prince had chosen NOW to tell her. He did not expect to survive the fight with her father's forces. He intended to die to save her."<br>Melvin teared up a little at hearing this. "W-what did she do?"  
>Raven looked down at her. "The only thing she could think of to do. She left the safety and went to her father. To save her beloved prince, she gave her father the world."<br>Melvin, Timmy, and Teether all gasped. "No..." Melvin said, eyes wide.  
>Beast Boy picked up the narrative for a time.<br>"The dark king now had the world, but all hope was not yet lost. The prince and his friends survived, and one of the dark king's lackeys sought to gain for himself. He betraed the dark king, and gave unto the prince the power to save the princess from the place of her imprisonment."  
>Raven continued.<br>"The prince journeyed into the heart of darkness, and there found his princess. Many words were spoken, as their love for each other was fully declared, and promises were made, that they would never leave each other's sides. As the prince carried her out of the darkness, her heart was filled with love and hope."  
>Melvin squeeled in glee. "Then they lived happily ever after, right?"<br>Timmy poked her. "How can they? The dark lord still has the world."  
>Raven smiled. "Very good, Timmy. There is still more to the story." She continued.<br>"They returned to the surface of the world, where their friends were still battling with her father. However, they were hard pressed, and would soon be defeated. When her father spotted the prince and princess. He sought to strike at them both, but the prince threw the princess to safety, and took the full force of the attack. Under the dark king's might, the prince was struck down."  
>Raven teared up a little.<br>"Fearing for his life, the princess leapt into battle. Gathering her power, she reclaimed the world, and prepared to cast her last spell. Pouring her very life into it, she slew her father."  
>Melvin was shocked. "But...if she did that...then did she...?"<br>Raven smiled at her. "Her father was a vengeful being. Had she just banished him, he may have found a way to return. Even if he didn', he would have found a way to reach through to kill her prince, knowing the pain it would cause her. She chose to die, so her prince would be safe."  
>Melvin couldn't speak, she was crying to hard. Timmy looked up. "Then what happened?"<br>Raven looked over at Beast Boy. "I don't know this next part. Think you could take it from here?"  
>Beast Boy smiled at her. "Sure, Rae."<br>"The prince held his dying beloved in his arms, not knowing what to do. He bewailed his grief. But the prince had a secret. A beast slumbered inside of him. A beast of great power, and terrible wisdom. He had feared this Beast inside, until learning it was truely a part of him, and shared all his thougt and feelings. The Beast spoke to him now, telling him of a way to save his beloved. Following its words, the prince took on the form of the Beast, and poured some of his life force into his hand. Then he watched and waited.  
>"Now you see, it takes more then just death for someone to die. There are creatures that exist between life and death, looking like small imps. They come when someone dies, sieze their soul, and take it to the afterlife. However, if one were to slay the imps in the act of collecting the soul, their power wold be broken on the person they were collecting, and that person could be raised.<br>"That is what the prince did. ing his life force, he struck down the death imps as they seized his beloved's soul, breaking Death's power on her. But it wasn't yet enough. Her flame of life had gone out. It had to be rekindled. So taken he life energy he had used into his mouth, the prince gave his love his breath of life. And the miracle occured. Her eyes opened."  
>Raven was staring at Beast Boy. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Realizing he had stopped talking and the kids had turned back to her, she continued the story.<br>"Their love for each other had conquered adversity, had conquered their father, had conquered death itself. Gazing lovingly into his eyes, she gave him that single, loving kiss, that is every heroes greatest reward. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her home."  
>Melvin bounced a little with glee. "And then they lived happily ever after, right?"<br>"Not yet, Melvin. There's more to the story," Beast Boy said with a chuckle.  
>Melvin let out a yawn. "B-but I'm too tired to hear it now, and I want to know how it ends."<br>Raven smiled at her. "But how could you? The story hasn't ended yet."  
>Melvin looked up at Raven. "Oh. That's all right, then." With another yawn, se curled up to sleep.<br>Getting up, Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the room. Turning back as she turned out the light, Raven said, "Godnight, children." And with that, she closed the door.  
>Beast Boy smiled at her as she turned to him. "You'll make a great mother some day, Rae."<br>She smiled at he compliment, then looked him right in the eye. "How much of your life energy did you burn off to cast the spell?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"The one you used to bring me back."  
>"Oh. That spell. ...two years."<br>"You burned off two years of your life? For me?"  
>"I was ready to give it all up. Living for any amount of time without you wouldn't have been worth it."<br>She stared at him for a time, then embraced him fiercely. "I don't deserve you."  
>He hugged her back. "Raven, you deserve every little bit of happiness you can get. And it's an endless blessing in my life that I'm the one who can give you that happiness."<br>They held each other like that for a while, and then, with a brief kiss, they returned to the common room, and the night watch shift. 


	8. The More Things Change

We just got back from Tokyo. It was...an interesting trip. The problem with Brushoggun was dealt with...with an unusual amount of difficulty. Robin and Starfire are a couple now, finally. Cyborg had fun, but then again, with a free all-you-can-eat, of course he did. And...okay, I'll admit it. I had fun, too. It wasn't really my thing but, in the end it was enjoyable. Until I saw what Beast Boy had been up to.  
>Seeing all those girls fawning all over him like that, I expected to be angry. I thought I would want to blast him, or toss him into another dimension, or through a window, like I've often threatened and done. Instead, I got...possessive. On live, international broadcast, I pushed the girls off of him, threw my arms around him and, glaring at everyone, snarled out quite audibly, "Mine!"<br>I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Everyone was staring. And to top it all off, Beast Boy was smiling up at me. I was furious. Needless to say, things got a little rocky between us before we left. Then came the collar.  
>He said it was his apology for what happened. It was made of the same material as his suit, so it would change with him. He got Cyborg to make the collar, but he said he made the tag. He gave it to me, to put on him.<br>Glancing over at him now, ignoring the discussion of how the city's changed, I read the inscription once more.  
>Beast Boy Property of Raven of the Teen Titans Titan Tower, Jump City Valued. If lost, return to owner.<p>I couldn't believe how sweet the gesture was. I'm glad we were on the way home, about to board the plane, or I might have dragged him off to a hotel and...<br>I'd better stop that train of thought there. No telling what I might do if I let it continue. I guess it's time to focus on what's happening...  
>An explosion. Well, that's a convenient distraction from the path of my thoughts.<br>Well, looks like it's back to the daily grind. Wierd creature we're fighting this time, it looks like quicksilver. Shouldn't be too difficult...if it would just stay down! It keeps changing what it's made of, and...  
>Who did I just see?<br>"RAVEN!"  
>What? I got distracted. A liquid metal tendril is coming towards me. I don't have time to put up a shield or dodge.<br>I'm going to get hit. The liquid metal tentacle, with its sharp point, fills my vision. I...  
>Green fur fills my vision. It's Beast Boy...no, it's the Beast! He's caught the metal tentacle in his paw. The collar is still there. The symbolism distracts me momentarily. Even the Beast feels he belongs to me?<br>The Beast snarls, and pulls, dragging the creature into the air. He swings it around, and slams it down onto some broken glass. When it impacts with the glass, it turns to glass. The impact causes it to shatter.  
>The Beast tugs the broken piece of tendril out of his paw and crushes it. He then changes back into Beast Boy. "Raven, are you okay?"<br>I nod. I can't seem to focus enough to do anything else.  
>Back at the tower...<br>I sit in my room, lost in thought. I could have swonr I'd get a lecture about focus in a battle from Robin, but he seemed too relieved that a manifestation of the Beast hadn't caused a huge problem. The only real discussion - aside from a request to Cyborg to investigate what's causing the Beast to keep coming back - the incident passed without comment.  
>Beast Boy's knocking on my door. I guess he's worried about me. I answer.<br>"Yes, Beast Boy?"  
>"Are you okay Raven?"<br>"Yeah...sorry about earlier, I got distracted."  
>I smile at him. I gave him the erfect opportunity to try to joke, and I find I'm looking forward to his attempt. I quickly find myself pleasently dissapointed.<br>"What happend?" he asked, obviously concerned.  
>I sigh. I'm not going to hide it from him. Preparing myself for what might come - sadness, dischord, ...heartbreak... - I tell him what happened.<br>"While we were fighting...I thought I saw Terra." I say it fast, knowing I won't be able to get it out otherwise. Then I fall silent, waiting for his response.  
>He's quiet for a while. When he speaks again, his voice is quiet. "Are you certain?"<br>"Well, it was either her or someone who could be her twin."  
>"We never did look to see if she had family..."<br>We're both quiet for a while. I finally speak up. "So what now?"  
>"I was about to go visit her statue...tell her about us."<br>I look at him, a little stunned. "You haven't told her before?"  
>"I haven't been to see her since we got together. There's never been a good opportunity."<br>"Oh." I feel a little stupid for thinking what I was. "...so we gonna go?"  
>"Yeah. Come on." We head out of the Tower and down to the cave.<br>As we approach, Beast Boy starts talking to Terra. "Hey, Terra. Sorry I haven't been down for a while, been a little busy. We've got so much to tell you-"  
>He stops. I stop. The statue's not there. Just the pedestal.<br>Back outside the cave, we sit, lost in thought.  
>"So what now?" I ask him, bracing myself for the answer.<br>"When you saw her...did she look healthy?"  
>"Yeah...she seemed to be okay." He's taking this pretty well. I thought he might be a bit more...energetic, maybe?<br>"Did she look happy?"  
>"I don't know...maybe? ...you could go find her and ask her." It hurts to suggest that, but I need to know.<br>"No."  
>"No?" I'm surprised. I thought he'd want to check on her.<br>"If it is her, she either doesn't want to come back, or doesn't remember us. Either way, she's made a clean break from her past. She's got a second chance at her life, and that's what I wanted her to have."  
>I look at him, a little surprised. With all the fuss he used to make about setting her free...I guess I had doubts.<br>"Besides..." He puts his arm around my shoulders. "She's got her life..." He looks me right in the eyes. "And I've got mine."  
>I can't help it. Leaning forward, I meet his lips with in his loving embrace, I feel the last of my worries from the past melt away.<p>

The End 


End file.
